callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Sky/Transcript
Cutscene #1 : Parade Eighteen hours after Wolf, Sipes, and Tee's death. Reyes and Raines are viewing Wolf's video feed. Reyes: 'What is Riah? 'Raines: 'Unclear. Helmet cam stopped transmitting. It's been 18 hours, no contact, SetDef's made no demands. '''Reyes: '''Settlement Defense Front doesn't make demands. They planted a flag on our rock. They executed three men and shot down a pilot. '''Raines: '''Our team was sent to secure classified weapons from a closed facility. '''Reyes: '''That facility is a black site, Admiral. Why the hell is SetDef allowed in that airspace? '''Raines: '''By the permission of the Accords, all nations have access to free an un-- ''Reyes interrupts Raines. 'Reyes: '''Sir, that objective required a full strike force, not a four man team. '''Raines: '''Lieutenant Reyes, I implore you to use diplomacy in this office. Take a different tact. '''Reyes: '''Yes, sir. Who else knows about this? ''Raines opens the blinds and looks towards Geneva 'Raines: '''Right now. Joint Strategic Air Command, and you. '''Reyes: '''This is a deliberate act of aggression, Admiral. We should be out there on patrol, not down here throwing confetti. '''Raines: '''The rules of engagement prohibit definitive action under these circumstances. '''Reyes: '''So we stand by with out barrels in the sand and watch a fleet week parade? '''Raines: '''Lieutenant Reyes, make no mistakes. My instincts, which are aligned indelibly with your own, are that we need to engage. '''Reyes: '''Why don't we sir? ''Reyes and Raines sit down across from each other 'Raynes: '''They're politicians, Reyes. They'll wipe hell's ass with whatever flag keeps the smokestacks burning. To these men, the idea of mounting an offensive triggers a fresh and unplanned piss. Until there's war, the warriors aren't in charge. '''Reyes: '''But, sir. By the time there's war, it's too late. 'Hesitation is a hole in the head'. You drilled that into us relentlessly in flight school. 'Work the problem, respond'. '''Raines: '''You were always a fast learner, Lieutenant. STRATCOM is well aware of our grievances. At this time, no use of force is being considered on the operational level. These are the laws of war, son. ''Reyes begins to stand up 'Reyes: '''Thank you for the briefing, sir. ''Petty Officer appears on the monitor 'Petty Officer: '''Admiral Raines. E3N is in position on the roof. '''Raines: '''Thank you, Petty Officer. '''Reyes: '''What is E3N? '''Raines: '''Go take a look for yourself. I think you'll be quite impressed. Dismissed. ''Raines dismisses Reyes, and meets with Salter 'Salter: '''How many? '''Reyes: '''Four. KIA. '''Salter: '''Europa? ''Reyes and Salter walk down the hall '''Reyes: '''Front was already there. Took out the whole team, looted the site. '''Salter: '''Son of a bitch. This fleet sh...stuff is nonsense. We should be up in our Jackals flying watch. '''Reyes: '''Admiral doesn't disagree. '''Salter: '''Captain Alder know? '''Reyes: Negative. Today, Retribution isn't a warship, it's a parade float. Salter: '''Whole fleet here in Geneva, doesn't seem right. '''Reyes: '''We do this every year, Salt. '''Salter: '''Well, let's not miss the party. '''Reyes: '''After you, Lieutenant '''Salter: '''Thanks, slick. '''Gameplay: Parade Salter: 'C'mon, we'll take the scenic route. ''Salter and Reyes walk past the Lest We Forget sign, Salter rubs her hand across it. 'Salter: '''Not a list you wanna make. '''Reyes: '''Peace to the fallen. ''Reyes opens the door to the Memorial Garden 'Salter: '''Welcome to fleet week. ''Retribution and other warships are flying by. 'Salter: '''There she is. 'Retribution'. Home sweet home. '''Reyes: '''Only been down here a day Salt. '''Salter: '''I prefer the wild black yonder. '''Reyes: '''You and me both. Raines mentioned a thing called E3N- Heard of it? '''Salter: '''Negative. Rainman's got all kinds o' tricks up those four star sleeves. '''Reyes: '''He's flying to the ceremony with us. Make sure you don't call him that. '''Salter: '''Never, to his face. ''Reyes and Salter walk through a detector. 'Salter: '''Make a hole. This service has its perks. We got a plane to catch. ''The Eclipse flies overhead. 'Parade Announcer: '''The Eclipse is a Zulu Class DDX guided missile destroyer built in Saitama, Japan... ''Helicopter begins to land in the background. 'Reyes: '''Crowds eating this thing up. '''Salter: '''Public relations, Reyes. '''Reyes: '''It's propaganda, Salt. We lost four men and we're throwing a party. '''Salter: '''Our hands are tied. Take a little R&R today, Reyes. That's an order. '''Reyes: '''You can't give me an order, we're the same rank. '''Salter: '''You got me there, Lieutenant. ''Reyes and Salter enter the helicopter. Ethan helps Reyes on board. 'Ethan: '''Lieutenant Reyes. '''Salter: '''What the hell is that? '''Reyes: '''I think we found "E3N". '''Ethan: '''Indeed sir. Petty Officer First Class. E3N. Enhanced Tatical Humanoid. Third revision. '''Salter: '''That's a mouthful. '''Ethan: '''You ain't kidding. Call me Ethan, Ma'am. '''Reyes: '''What are you orders? '''Ethan: '''I'm assigned to Retribution, reporting to Captain Alder. '''Salter: '''You programmed for combat? '''Ethan: '''Thoroughly Ma'am. Born to kill. '''Reyes: '''You look like you can kick some serious ass. '''Ethan: '''Well, now you're just making me blush, sir. ''Raines enters the helicopter. 'Raines: '''Set aside Ethan, this old goat can still climb. '''Ethan: '''Welcome aboard, Admiral '''Raines: '''Well, now that we're all acquainted, let's get up and away. ''Reyes, Salter, Raines, and Ethan are flying to the ceremony. '''Reyes: '''You kept the Ethan project well under the Radar Admiral. '''Raines: '''Captain Alder knew. First troop ready model. Quite remarkable. We're revealing him at the ceremony today. '''Ethan: '''You know I get stage fright, right, sir? '''Salter: '''You get feelings Ethan? '''Ethan: '''I do, Lieutenant. I do. I carry the brain of a human farmer. '''Salter: '''Holy shit. Are you serious? '''Ethan: '''No, ma'am. Not at all. '''Cutscene #2: Under Attack Raines: 'He got you Lieutenant '''Salter: '''Did not. '''Reyes: '''AATIS guns are working overtime today, huh, Admiral? '''Raines: '''Lotta allied traffic. Always vigilant, Lieutenant. '''Salter: '''You familiar with the air intercept systems, Ethan? '''Ethan: '''Earth's iron shield. Major firepower. '''Raven-6: '''Vengeance, this is Raven Six, we're on final approach. '''Vengeance: '''Copy, Six. Vengeance is awaiting your arrival. ''A AATIS gun is moving and aiming at a warship. 'Ethan: '''Admiral sir. '''Raines: '''What is it Ethan? '''Ethan: '''The AATIS guns. They appear to be tracking our fleet. ''A AATIS gun begins firing. 'Ethan: '''Incoming. ''The helicopter Reyes, Salter, Raines, and Ethan is hit. 'Salter: '''Pilot's hit! '''Reyes: '''I'll take it! ''Reyes and Salter try to take control of the helicopter. 'Salter: '''Pull up, pull up! '''Reyes: '''No joy - I can't control her! '''Ethan: '''SDF destroyers inbound! '''Radio Operator: '''All stations, shots fired at the AATIS control tower, say again, SHOTS FIRED! '''Raines: '''This is not a drill! Divert and deploy all available assets immediately! ''The helicopter crashes into a building. '''Reyes: '''Brace for impact! '''Salter: '''Hold on! '''Gameplay: Under Attack After the crash. Ethan: 'Sir! '''Salter: '''Reyes! Nick! '''Reyes: '''I'm alright! ''A SDF ship fly's in and begins to shoot civilians. 'Raines: '''They're shooting civilians. ''Two SDF soldiers jump onto the helicopter '''Salter: Here! Take this! Reyes and Salter take out the two SDF soldiers and jump out of the helicopter. Salter: 'Get up! We gotta move! '''Ethan: '''Sir, they're firing on innocent people! '''Salter: '''Evacuate this area immediately! All of you! Now! '''Reyes: '''SetDef is using our AATIS guns to shoot down the fleet. '''Salter: '''We have to get to the tower to take back control of the guns. ''After moving towards the stairs. 'Reyes: '''Moving up, second floor! '''Ethan: '''Rog'! ''After clearing out the enemies 'Salter: '''Clear! '''Ethan: '''All clear! '''Raines: '''Scramble your fighters Lieutenants. '''Reyes: '''Affirmative. All SCARs, this is 1-1, do you read? '''Ethan: '''Communications must have been hit. SDF's breaking for the tower! '''Reyes: '''They're landing troops. '''Raines: '''We need the AATIS back, under our control. That's all that matters now. '''Salter: '''Guns ain't cùttin' it. '''Reyes: '''We need anti-personnel weapons! ''Reyes opens a fence door and Salter hands him frags. 'Salter: '''Here! I got frags off the transport! '''Reyes: '''Good call! ''An SDF airship begins shooting civilians. 'Salter: '''Airship! Take cover! '''Ethan: '''It's targeting civilians! '''Salter: '''This is horrible! '''Raines: '''Hit that gunner! Get to shelter! '''Salter: '''Go! Run! ''After taking out the SDF gunner 'Ethan: '''They're deploying reinforcements! '''Reyes: '''Cut 'em down! '''Reyes: '''We should be getting close to the tower now. '''Salter: '''Civilians are everywhere! Check fire! '''Ethan: '''Why are they targeting our civilians? '''Reyes: '''I don't know, Ethan. Our AATIS guns are still firing on our fleet! Only way to save this city is to get inside the AATIS tower. '''Ethan: '''Endurance is hit! Watch it! ''Endurance crashes into the ocean. 'Ethan: '''Go right! Go right! '''Selter: '''What's our heading? '''Ethan: '''Up the street! '''Reyes: '''Open fire! '''Ethan: '''Stairs, this way! '''Reyes: '''More targets! Second deck! '''Salter: '''Try and flank them! '''Raines: '''We'll cover you, Reyes! '''Ethan: '''No threats! '''Reyes: '''Through here. '''Salter: '''Catch up, Reyes. We need to keep moving. '''Reyes: '''It's a dead end, Ethan. '''Ethan: '''I can get us over the wall sir. This way, Lieutenant. ''Ethan pulls up Reyes over the wall. Another carrier flies overhead 'Reyes: '''That's the Nova... '''Salter: '''Holy shit... ''An explosion appears where the Nova went down. Dust and debris begin to fly down the street towards everyone. 'Raines: '''Take cover! '''Reyes: '''Group up! Stay close! '''Salter: '''Keep moving to the tower! '''Raines: '''Ethan? Take point. Lead us out. '''Ethan: '''Aye, sir. Civilians up ahead. '''Raines: '''Hold your fire. '''Ethan: '''You okay, sir? Get yourself to safety. Left, up the stairs. Get off the street, stay indoors. '''Reyes: '''You hearing that? '''Salter: '''Something's incoming. '''Reyes: '''They're getting closer. ''A SDF C6 lands in front of Reyes and picks him up. 'Ethan: '''Heads up! '''Reyes: '''Uhh! '''Salter: '''Reyes! '''Ethan: '''More of them! Comms are still down sir. '''Salter: '''AATIS tower's dead ahead. '''Raines: '''We're getting close. '''Ethan: 'C6's dropping in!. 'Salter: '''Get guns on em! '''Reyes: '''Use grenades on the bots! '''Reyes: '''Push through! '''Reyes: '''Salter, take us out. '''Salter: '''Rog, this way! '''Ethan: '''Threats dead ahead! ''A SDF gunship begins firing down the street. 'Ethan: '''Why are they attacking us, sir? '''Raines: '''SetDef's been trying to take control for years, Ethan. '''Salter: '''They knew our whole fleet would be here. '''Ethan: '''There's movement inside. '''Salter: '''Reyes, pie that door, I'll clear in behind you. ''(If you wait to open the door) 'Salter: '''On you, Reyes. ''Reyes opens the door and spots an SDF soldier preparing to execute hostages. 'SDF Soldier: '''Him first. Shut her up! '''Salter: '''Let's get out there. ''SDF's bots land on the ground outside and Ethan covers the wall. 'Salter: '''Bots!! '''Ethan: '''Sir, take this. ''Ethan hands Reyes hacking devices. 'Reyes: '''What is it?! '''Ethan: '''Hacking module. You can hijack a bot's view. ''After Ethan hacks a robot. 'Ethan: '''Go for it Lieutenant. Hack it! '''Reyes: '''Okay, I'm in! '''Ethan: '''Now control the bot to attack. Quickly Lieutenant! '''Raines: '''Good work, Lieutenant! '''Reyes: '''That's good tech! '''Ethan: '''Keep it sir. '''Raines: '''Let's advance. '''Gold Team Leader: '''All stations! Marines are pinned down! Gold teams cannot advance! We need immediate suppression. '''Raines: '''Eclipse, this is Top Cat, how copy? '''Eclipse Captain: '''5's Admiral, send traffic. '''Raines: '''I need your airship drawing fire at the tower for ground force cover. '''Eclipse Captain: '''Clear sir. Inbound that. '''Salter: '''Let's cut through here! ''Reyes lifts up a piece of wood and Salter calls out a sign. 'Salter: '''SATO Forces- Blue! Blue! '''UNSA Marine: '''Friendlies! Hold your fire! '''Raines: '''Lt. Reyes, get your Jackal in the air for support. '''Reyes: '''Roger that sir. ''Reyes pages the Retribution. 'Reyes: '''Retribution, this is 1-1. 'Gator: 'Go for Ret 1-1. '''Reyes: '''Gator, I need SCAR-3 airborne for interdiction, call for fire to follow. '''Gator: '''Copy Lt. Time to target, 1 Mike. '''Raines: '''Top Cat to Gold - air is inbound for suppression. Once they engage, we're takin' this hill! '''Gold Team Leader: '''Roger, Top Cat! Golds are in place! '''Raines: '''Eclipse, go weapons free! ''Reyes points towards the tower 'Reyes: '''Let's get to the tower - Go, go, go! '''Salter: '''Tear out! '''Raine: '''Move - Hustle! ''Enemy drop pods fall from the sky 'Ethan: '''Enemy drop pods! '''Ethan: '''Admiral, watch it! '''SCAR 3-1: '''This is 3-1, waitin' for your mark. '''Raines: '''Good eye Ethan! ''The Jackal targeting system is available for use If you use the Jackal Targeting System 'Reyes: '''Request for fire. Target is marked. '''SCAR 3-1: '''Roger. Target acquired, inbound hot. '''SCAR 3-1: '''Shots out, shots out. '''Reyes: '''Take the hill! '''Salter: '''We're moving up Reyes. ''After the Jackal Targeting System takes out the targets 'Reyes: '''Good hits, 3-1! '''SCAR 3-1: '''Copy - shaking bandits, buggin' out. ''An SDF dropship appears 'Ethan: '''Enemy transport in the AO! '''Salter: '''It's pinning us down! '''Reyes: '''Can't advance! '''Salter: '''Reyes, we gotta take it out! '''Ethan: '''Sir, the airships' got bots. Use the hacking module! ''Reyes hacks into a robot on the SDF Dropship 'Reyes: '''Check! Hacking! ''After destroying the SDF Dropship 'Ethan: '''Good kill sir! Target destroyed! '''Salter: '''Solid hack, Reyes! '''Reyes: '''Force up! Tower's at the top of the hill! '''SCAR 3-1: '''3-1, ready for re-attack. '''Reyes: '''Gold 2-4, I need you on the left flank! 2-6, take the right! '''Raines: '''Getting close, stay focused! '''Reyes: '''Gold team - report! '''Reyes: '''Okay, let's take it! ''Reyes and the group moves closer towards the tower. After all the enemies are dead 'Salter: '''Clear! '''Ethan: '''Clear! '''Reyes: '''Roger - set up a perimeter, SCARs are moving interior. '''Raines: '''Ethan, patch in to AATIS security, I want eyes in that room. '''Ethan: '''Yes, sir. Streaming to your HUDs, now. ''A video appears in the top right corner of the HUD, showing Riah and SDF troops 'SDF Operator: '''Ten ships remain. '''SDF Operator: '''The UNSA fleet is finished. Moving to AATIS system destruct now. '''SDF Operator: '''Mars aeternum. ''Reyes and the others prepare to breach the door. 'Reyes: '''Ethan - Go!! ''Ethan breaks through the door Everything moves in slow motion and a timer appears that reads CORE OVERHEAT counting down. Ethan restrains Riah and Reyes stops the core from overheating. '''Cutscene #3: Take to the Sky Reyes: 'Jackpot. All stations, I say again Jackpot '''Raines: '''Relieve the bot, take the prisoner into custody. Petty Officer, get that AATIS back up. We still got enemy ships in our airspace. '''Ethan: '''Right away, Admiral. '''Salter: '''SATO Forces are trenched in outside setting up a FOB. '''Reyes: '''Good. Let's get a look at this on of a bitch. '''Raines: '''He'll need medical. 'Riah: 'I need nothing. '''Salter: '''He's got an employee I.D. ''Reyes takes his ID and scans it 'Salter: '''That's him. '''Reyes: '"Michael Aaron Page". Mechanical engineering department, two years. '''Salter: '''SDF sleeper cell. '''Riah: '''That's not my name. That is the moniker of an Earthen fool. '''Reyes: '''What is your name? '''Riah: '''Commander Akeel Min Riah, of the Settlement Defense Front. '''Raines: '''The operation on Europa. '''Reyes: '''You started a war. '''Riah: '''And I will finish that war. '''Ethan: '''AATIS guns are moments away from acquiring enemy targets, Admiral. '''Raines: '''Fast work, Ethan. Well done. '''Riah: '''You prolong the inevitable. '''Raines: '''Get him out of here. '''Riah: '''Mars aeternum. '''Salter: '''Stand fast, Marines. Give me five minutes with this bastard. '''Reyes: '''Salt. '''Salter: '''So many innocent people, Reyes. '''Reyes: '''Let's get out there and fight for them. '''Salter: '''Roger. '''Ethan: '''We're a go, sir. '''Raines: '''Let's move. '''Gameplay: Take to the Sky 'Reyes: '''All stations, this is SCAR 1-1, AATIS is back under UNSA control, I say again, we have control of AATIS. '''Salter: '''SetDef's retreating. '''Reyes: '''Raider to Main. Lieutenant Salter and I need birds. '''Gator: '''Aye sir, 3-2 will escort to your position. '''Reyes: '''Solid copy. '''SCAR 3-1: '''Jackals touching down, Lieutenants. ''Reyes and Salters Jackals appear. 'Reyes: '''That's our ride, Ethan. ''Reyes and Ethan board the Jackal 'Raines: '''Ethan you're with Lieutenant Reyes. '''Ethan: '''Yes sir. ''Reyes starts up his Jackal 'Reyes: '''Spark it, Fever. '''Salter: '''Copy. '''Salter: '''Look what they did to us, Reyes. '''Reyes: '''Let's go get them, Salt. '''Retribution X0: '''To all available craft. The Retribution is in pursuit but we are losing ground. We need to leave atmosphere now. '''Salter: '''One-Two, copy. Let's go get them. '''Eclipse: '''Retribution, this is the Eclipse. Trailing your starboard. '''Reyes: '''SCARs fold in, we're going upstairs. ''Reyes primes his Jackal 'Retribution: '''Pitching 90 for horizontal thrust. All ahead full. '''Reyes: '''Go flight. ''Reyes and the other ships begins his flight towards space 'Reyes: '''1-1, good throttle. '''Salter: '''1-2, good throttle. '''Retribution: '''Nominal gains. Going through fifty-thousand. ''Reyes and the other ships break the atmosphere 'Retribution: '''Atmospheric drag acceptable. Standby for re-direct. '''Retribution: '''Vector 10 hours, 16 minutes. Fire at will, fire at will. '''Salter: '''You got eyes on this, Reyes? '''Reyes: '''Affirmative. ''An explosion is seen in the distance 'Salter: '''We got incoming! '''Reyes: '''Let's get in there. '''Salter: '''Roger that! '''Retribution AIC: '''All SCARs, engage the next destroyer! ''Jackal system indicates that missiles are incoming 'Salter: '''Incoming missiles! Deploying flares! They're launching Skelters. '''Ethan: '''Lock on to a target, sir. ''After destroying the first Skelter 'Ethan: '''Good kill. ''After destroying another Skelter 'Ethan: '''Target destroyed. ''After destroying another Skelter 'Ethan: '''Good effect on target. ''After destroying another Skelter 'Ethan: '''Kaboom. ''After destroying another Skelter 'Ethan: '''Good thunder, sir! ''After destroying the second to last Skelter 'Salter: '''Two more! ''After destroying the last Skelter 'Salter: '''Last one, Raider! '''Ethan: '''Sir, one SetDefe ship is in the AO still active. '''Reyes: '''All SATO, direct fire on that enemy destroyer! '''Salter: '''Use your cannons, Reyes! '''Reyes: '''Air defenses! '''Salter: '''Take them out! '''Reyes: '''Roger that! '''Salter: '''Switch to main cannons! Air defense are offline! '''Reyes: '''Stay with it! '''Salter: '''She's gonna blow! ''The SetDef destroyer blows up 'Reyes: '''Squadron, this is SCAR 1-1. Return to the Retribution. We're RTB. '''Salter: '''Let's regroup, fuel up and get after these guys. Got a visual on Retribution. ''Reyes and Salter are about to land on Retribution 'Salter: '''Let's get back to the Ret. '''SCAR 2-2: '''I'm getting some abnormal readings. '''SCAR 2-1: '''Same. Checking static pressure. ''The Olympus Mons appears and causes critical damage to Reyes Jackal 'Salter: '''Holy shit! What is that?! '''Reyes: '''SCARs, concentrate all fire on that supercarrier! ''The ''Olympus Mons destroys some ships '''Reyes: '''Rog'. Ethan, you fly, I'll shoot. '''Ethan: '''Aye, sir. '''Salter: '''Raider, I'll target the bridge - you keep those turrets occupied. ''A video feed of Admiral Kotch appears 'Admiral Kotch: '''This is Admiral Salen Kotch of the Olympus Mons. You are defeated. Death is no disgrace. '''Salter: '''Deploy countermeasures, Raider! Hit those turrets! Good lock on the bridge! Fox one! '''Salter: '''Come on! Come on! '''Ethan: '''No effect on target! '''Salter: '''What's this thing made of?! Swingin' around for second shot! '''Reyes: '''Stay with her, Ethan. '''Ethan: '''We're marked, sir. Decoy with flares! '''Reyes: '''Target the cannon, 1-2! '''Salter: '''Impact! No effect! '''Gator: '''All stations, target has not be reduced. '''Ethan: '''Half our fleet is offline. '''Reyes: '''Retribution, retreat, retreat! '''Gator: '''Retribution is moving to intercept course for tactical collision. '''Ethan: '''They're ramming it. '''Reyes: '''Do not execute collision! '''Gator: '''Captain's orders, 1-1! ''The Retribution collides with the O''lympus Mons '''Salter: '''No!! '''Ethan: '''Flak! '''Salter: '''Evade, evade! '''Gator: '''This is Retribution, multiple casualties aboard! '''Reyes: '''All stations, Retribution's in trouble. Focus fire on that supercarrier. 'Ferran: 'Tigris is engaging. All SCARs, danger close. '''Salter: '''They're retreating! ''The Ol''y''mpus Mons jumps away 'Reyes: '''Stay on it! '''Salter: '''They jumped! '''Ferran: '''All stations, be advised, enemy has withdrawn. AO is clear. '''Salter: '''Olympus battered our fleet, Reyes. '''Reyes: '''Lets get back to base. Just get to Ret. Guide us in. '''Salter: '''Copy. ''Reyes prepares to land on the Retribution 'Salter: '''Retribution, SCAR-1 requesting permission to land. '''ATC Mini Boss: '''Copy. You're clear to land. Runway 2-Lima. '''Reyes: '''Roger, 2-Lima. Coming in now. '''ATC Mini Boss: '''Hold for lock. Stand by. ''Reyes successfully lands on the Retribution. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Transcripts